


Grass is Greener

by scapolice



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scapolice/pseuds/scapolice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Game. Link and Zelda finally settle back into peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grass is Greener

The weather was warm, and although it was a far cry from the sky, he could honestly say that he was beginning to feel at home- not that he was one for talking, anyway.  
No, he'd rather sit and listen. This was one of the times he couldn't imagine himself interrupting; sitting with his childhood friend, just listening, watching. She was so animated, so lively and earnest, that he couldn't help but smile.  
Sat in the grass, enjoying the sunlight that filtered through the cloud layer that had once been all they'd known... It was strange how much bigger and brighter his world seemed now.  
Maybe that was because they'd earned it.  
Link knew how hard they'd both fought for this perfect ending, over a war that spanned centuries. Of course, sometimes it was a little difficult to wrap his head around, but he wouldn't mind not understanding just as long as they had this peace.  
Bright eyes followed his friend as she swayed in the grass, white dress smeared with grass and juice- even a mess, she still looked divine. Then again, that probably came with the whole 'reincarnated goddess' package.  
Looking over, Zelda smiled, and squeezed his hand.  
"Different, isn't it? Somehow, it all feels almost too familiar... I'm glad you're here with me, Link. It's strange, but I don't mind leaving the sky behind if you'd stay."  
Link nodded the affirmative. He'd made up his mind long ago. He'd play his role in all this, even if he didn't get the bigger picture. His place was at her side- a resolution to stand against time itself. An unspoken vow. And although it sounded dramatic, it was what he believed in. Who he believed in. Her.  
His fingers thread through hers, and she smiled back, leaning her head into his shoulder.  
"I believe in you too."


End file.
